Voltron: Legendary Defender (Upcoming Seasons)
Voltron: Legendary Defender produced by DreamWorks Animation and World Events Productions and animated by Studio Mir. It is a reboot of both the Beast King GoLion anime series and the Voltron franchise, and its animation is a mix of anime-influenced traditional animation for characters and background and CGI for Voltron action sequences. The first season premiered on Netflix on June 10, 2016 and consisted of 11 episodes.1 It was released globally in the United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Ireland, France, Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Scandinavia, Benelux Union and Latin America. The second season premiered on Netflix on January 20, 2017 and consisted of 13 episodes. The third season will premiere on Netflix in September 2017. Episodes Season 1 Episodes All 11 episodes of Season 1 were released on June 10, 2016. The first episode is triple-length, creating a cumulative runtime for the season equal to the industry standard of 13 episodes. # The Rise of Voltron: '''Overwhelmed but ready for action, five teenage and aspiring space explorers named Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk learn they have the power to create Voltron, the most powerful robot in the universe with Princess Allura of Altea. # '''Some Assembly Required: Princess Allura puts the Paladins through training when they start to lose their focus. They'll need to cooperate to learn how to form Voltron. # Return of the Gladiator: '''Shiro must draw on painful memories from his past when a massive evil robot threatens the peace on Arus, forcing the lions into action. # '''The Fall of the Castle of Lions: '''As one Paladin threatens to leave the team, invaders storm the castle and destroy its power crystal in an attempt to steal Voltron. # '''Tears of the Balmera: '''Hunk and Coran try to retrieve a new crystal from the Balmera while the rest of the team work to prevent Sendak from leaving the castle with Voltron. # '''Taking Flight: '''On the way to the Balmera, the team stops to help two rebels on the run from the Galra. Lance and the others is trusting them, but Hunk is skeptical of their intentions. # '''Return to the Balmera: '''Allura, Coran and the Paladins return to the Balmera to free the natives, but the arrival of a Galra ship could force Voltron into action. # '''Rebirth: '''As the Paladins scramble to ward off a Galra monster, Allura hopes that her ancient powers can heal the Balmera and save its people. # '''Crystal Venom: Allura considers making a heartbreaking sacrifice to save the team when the Castle mysteriously turns on them and sends them hurtling toward doom. # Collection and Extraction: 'The team stops at an isolated and seemingly insignificant Galra space station and discovers how the empire is gathering its energy from the universe.'' # '''The Black Paladin: '''Zarkon lures Voltron into a battle on his ship with Allura as bait, and when one of the lions is captured the team must get creative to defeat the Galra and return home. Season 2 Episodes All 13 episodes of Season 2 were released on January 20, 2017. Each episode runs for 23 minutes # '''Across the Universe: The Lions get separated when a trip through a Wormhole goes awry by Haggar, while Coran and Allura scramble to break free of a seemingly endless time loop, Keith and Shiro crash on a nearly dead moon. # The Depths: 'Hunk and Lance crash-land underwater and follow a mermaid to a civilization whose queen promises to keep them safe and help find the others but they learn that the queen has mind controlling the populace. #'Shiro's Escape: After having vividly dreams on the day he escaped. an unexpected ally named Ulaz who instructs him to get back to Earth and find Voltron, after that Shiro urges the rest of the team to trust Ulaz. #'Greening the Cube:'While making repairs to the Castle, the Paladins encounter unusual spongy spores that lead them to a planet of brilliant engineers-the Olkari. #'Eye of the Storm:' Exhausted after a battle, the crew must spring back into action when Zarkon's forces track them down. Coran gets infected by a slippery virus. #'The Ark of Taujeer:' Four of the Paladins head to a ravaged planet called Taujeer to help the citizens escape, while Allura and Keith go off on a separate mission to learn how Zarkon is tracking them down. #'Space Mall:' As Shiro attempts to create a deeper bond with the Black Lion, while Coran takes the others to a swap meet, where they have some strange adventures as the swap meets as edgy and filled with space pirates, they arrive and find it to resemble an average mall on Earth. #'The Blade of Marmora:' Keith and Shiro travel to a hard-to-find base in an effort to align with the Blade of Marmora. Keith must fight to unlock the truth about his past. #'The Belly of the Weblum:' The Paladins split up to gather resources for a showdown with Zarkon. Hunk and Keith travel into the belly of a planet-devouring creature known as a Weblum for scaultrite, a material needed in wormhole generators. #'Escape from Beta Traz:' Lance, Pidge and Shiro infiltrate a facility to free a prisoner of the Galra, but Lance and Shiro each think they've found the right inmate. meanwhile, Pidge stays in the Main Command Center to finds footage of her brother, Matt. #'Stayin' Alive:' Allura travels to the Balmera to acquire a powerful crystal, but a visit from an old evil beast prompts her to call on the Paladins for help. #'Best Laid Plans:'After acquiring the Teludav from the Olkari, the team prepares to launch the operation to defeat Zarkon and bring peace to the universe, however due to Thace's error, Keith make a plan to infiltrate the main ship of the Galra Fleet. #'Blackout:' The Paladins fight an epic battle against the most powerful enemy they've ever faced, with the fate of the universe at stake. As Zarkon himself goes to battle Voltron, Haggar and her Druids go to protect their emperor as he readies his armor, which untested could kill him as well as Voltron. Season 3 Episodes All 16 episodes of Season 3. Each episode runs for 23 minutes. The third season is apparently scheduled to air in September 2017. # The Rise of Lotor Part 1: In the aftermath of Zarkon's defeat and Shiro's disappearance, Team Voltron are ready to go their separate ways, however a new enemy rises, elsewhere Shiro find himself in a mysterious void. # The Rise of Lotor Part 2: After Shiro have been taken by Prince Lotor, Keith and the rest of the team must hatch a plan to outwit Lotor and save Shiro. # The Lion Roar: ' After escaping Lotor, the team rest at an outpost where Key-Ton, inspired by the Paladins's battle-determining actions during with Zarkon suggests that The Paladins destroyed the Galra empire and end the War immediately by triggering the Lion Roar. #'Inner Swamp: Horrified by his actions, Shiro leaves the outpost and end up in a mysterious and alien Swamp where his fears and doubts are exposed. And Keith and the Paladins learns about being "connecting to the Universe" from two unlikely sources. #'The return of Sendak:' After been reunited, Shiro learns how to control his Lion Roar from Sokka a former member of the Druids, following his advice, Shiro facing an old enemy, Sendak. #'Knowledge or Death:' After leaving the swamp, The Paladins discovered that the Blade of Marmora had fallen to the Galra Empire, forcing Keith and Shiro to recover their alliance and free the rebel group. #'Under the Sea: '''receiving a distress call from Plaxum, The team heads to Queen Luxia's planet only to find out that a new enemy is working under the waters. #'Sticks and Stones: The Balmera is getting attacked by Prince Lotor and a Robeast, however luckily. Voltron goes to the rescue along with a new power for Hunk. #'Spirits of the Forest: ' The Olkari's forests are slowly dying and King Lubos blame Voltron for the devastation, Pidge much figured out how the corruption is spreading. #'Between the Lions:'The Paladins discovered that their Lions can change shape, where Prince Lotor is determined how to control the Black Lion. #'''Return to the Arena: The Paladins goes to an unexpected place, Zarkon's gladiator ring where Shiro must confront his own emotional turmoil to rally the warriors into the ranks of their Alliance. #'Holo-cause Part 1:' Team Voltron and their allies makes final preparations for an attack on Holo-cause, A Galra work camp but their plans are destroyed when Prince Lotor discovers their whereabouts in the camp. #'Holo-cause Part 2: '''Shiro, Pidge, Matt, and Lance devise a new plan for escaping the camp, involving Dr. Holt in their plans, while Keith, Hunk and Allura are still trapped at Lotor's Ship. Haggar make an more powerful Robeast to go against Voltron. #'Haggar's Final Spell:' determined to prove her worth to Lotor, Haggar unleashes a deadly Spell that binds her and the Paladins's fates. Meanwhile, Keith and Shiro are starting to get unexpected feelings for each other #'Paint it Black:' Haggar plans a attack on the swamp, In order to save the Team's lives, Shiro must make the ultimate sacrifice, all the while the team figured out a way to break the binding spell. #'Haggar's Venom:Haggar continues enact her deadly plan on the swamp tree. Having lost his powers and the Black Lion destroyed Shiro has given up hope but the rest of the Paladins are not giving up without a fight Season 4 Episodes #'''Zarkon's Return: After get out of his comatose state, Zarkon is even more determined get the Black Lion from Shiro and stop him and the Paladins of disrupting his rule, meanwhile the Paladins discovering new powers and new weapons as well as a new friend. #'Back at the Garrison:' after a re-attack from Zarkon, The Paladins find themselves back on earth, where they were gone for not that long, only to disappear at the exact same time where they found the Blue Lion. #'The Legend Returns:' After Commander Iverson take Shiro and The Lions, The Paladins must figure figure out a way to get Shiro and The Lions without exposing themselves. Meanwhile, Allura and Coran figure out a way to get Earth. #'Coran's Lost Days:' After arriving on Earth, Coran experiences the up and lows of the Earth; After escaping the Garrison, the group meets up with Lance's family and decide to head to Garrison City, the home of the Galaxy Alliance. #'The Storm:' Lance and Keith accepts a job from a local fisherman and former Garrison teacher to make money and the man accuses Shiro of abandoning his heart and losing the man's old job. In the large, ensuing storm, Shiro recounts to Pidge and Hunk the events of his past before the Kerberos Mission, at the same time Keith tells Lance on why he booted out the Galaxy Garrison. #'The Stars Archer:' Lance and Keith become sick due to being exposed to the storm previously, so Shiro and Pidge goes to an herbalist to find a cure. But after finding it, Pidge is caught by the Stars Archers and imprisoned by Iverson, In order to rescue Pidge, Shiro and Hunk team up with a unexpected ally. #'Allura's A-Team:' With the Paladins back on Earth, Allura form a crew of backup Paladins to battle back among them is Sam, Matt, Shay, Kolivan and Slav—but no one can guess how soon the next strike will hit. #'The Drill Robeast: '''Having successfully reach Garrison City, The Paladins are determined to journey to Garrison City in the hopes of finding Coran. However, they discovers a drill-like Robeast, heading straight for Garrison City, intent on destroying the City. #'Blast from the Past:' After arrive in Garrison City to find Coran and inform Space Marshal Graham about the Galra Empire, Shiro begins to suffering flashbacks about the time of his parents's death. #'Oceanwashed:' After learning where Coran and Lance's family might be, the Paladins must go into a mysterious underwater base where they learn that Iverson has brainwashed people and Shiro learns the truth about his past. #'Space Marshal:' The Paladins breaks into Galaxy Alliance's headquarters to inform Space Marshall Graham of the Galra Empire, which Iverson has kept secrets from the Alliance . #'Return to Kerberos:' In order to get back up to Space, The Paladins split up to gather resources for a super teludav, Shiro and Keith travel into the edge of the solar system, Kerberos where an unlikey old face resurface. #'The Space Desert: By the information provided by the Galaxy Alliance, Lance and Hunk travel to a facility on Mars to get a scientist where they try to escape the many perils of the space desert. #'Back into Space Part 1:'Pidge and Coran travels to a district at Garrison City to acquire a powerful crystal. When they is about to leave with the crystal, they encouter Colleen Holt, Pidge's mother and the Ro-Beast from their last encounter at Garrison City. Season 5 Episodes #'''Back into Space Part 2: After get back in space, the Paladins are planning their next move and resting, however their reunion with the others is short live when someone from Earth arrives unexpectedly on the Olkarian. #'The Night is Still Young: '''As he recovers, Shiro train The Auxiliary Paladins, while Allura and the other Paladins head to a planet filled with darkness called Blackmer to help the citizens, but who is going to help them as Keith trying to be the perfect leader by appeasing everyone complicates matters. #'Rise Maahox Rise: A new emery from the Druids named Maahox captures Lance and the Blue Lion, sending The Paladins to Druid Territory to rescue him and the Blue Lion. #'Keith's Galra Out: '''An unrecognizable Keith experiences the highs and lows of being a Galra; When Zarkon puts a bounty on Shiro's head, every Bounty Hunter in the world is after capturing Shiro, so Keith must use his Galra status to rescue him. #'Space Mall Returning: it's Altea's 10,000 anniversary, so Shiro and Keith sneak back onto the Space Mall in hopes of finding Shiro’s missing amulet after it disappear from Zarkon's Black possessions, but first they must deal with Varkon, meanwhile Coran and Hunk argued on the preparations of the anniversary. #'Wlid Black:' during preparations for the anniversary, Shiro go evil, cause chaos as Keith, Lance and the rest of the Paladins are repairing for the big Altea anniversary, can Keith and Sam solve the mystery of Shiro's shift in personality. #'Universal Scum:' Over come with pressure from the bounty and the endangered of The team, Shiro decided to give himself up to Lotor, elsewhere Coran, Sam and Sokka are on a special mission to cure Shiro's amulet, meanwhile Maahox ruined the anniversary by taking the amulets. #'Recipe for Disaster:' Maahox make a new Ro-beast to battle Voltron elsewhere The Paladins and the Auxiliary Paladins are training with Coran on Datamere where Hunk accidentally entered a cooking contest #'Not Lance or Galra: '''Lance and Lotor find themselves stranded on an ice planet after a failed Galra Empire ambush of the Paladins. With Lance injured from the escape pod crash, he and Lotor must work together to survive the harsh conditions. #'Into the Lions:' with the Lions becoming weaker by a unknown force, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk entered their deepest paladins memories to cure their Lions. #'Slav Fish:' Lance decided to teach Slav to swim and overcome his fear of the ocean, while the Paladins are figuring out a way to Zarkon's plan for Queen Luxia's home planet #'The Space Between the Vold Part 1:' The team travel to a planet that has ravaged by an angry spirit, during the fight with the spirit, the Paladins accidentally ends up in the Vold, where they are told that King Alfor has a message for them. #'The Space Between the Vold Part 2:' The team travels to the Paladins Temple to speak with King Alfor on the Harmonic Solstice. In addition to being chased by Zarkon and a Galra blockade led by Lotor and Maahox attacks them but does not manage to stop them. Arriving at the temple, The team is shocked to learn that the five Lions Sages which tend the temple are no longer Voltron's allies. Season 6 Episodes #'Double Trouble: ' With The warning of the impending new threat, Zeppo, The Paladins, Allura, Coran and The Auxiliary Paladins go out seeking the Nye brothers. They first have to deal with the first Brother, Sleth, who would only help in exchange for either Shiro or Keith becoming his daughter's boyfriend. #'Not In Your Dreams: Lance is put in a dream world by Slen Nye, who begins to absorb his lifeforce. It falls to Hunk, Pidge, Shay, and Slav to wake Lance up before he is lost forever. #'''Slavteus Maximus: After Allura, Coran, and Kolivan outwitting Slah, the third Nye Brother, The team discover the existence of a fourth brother. #'Haggar ' # # # # # # # # # # Category:TV Series Category:Science fiction Category:Upcoming Category:Voltron